The Order of the Reaper
20 |totalstrength = 790,387 |avgstrength = 39,519 |totalnukes = 180 |aidslots = 59 / 114 (51.75%) |rank = 74 |score = 3.19 }} The Order of the Reaper (OTR) is a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on 8/10/2012. Life's End, Death's Beginning The Order of the Reaper was formed when a group of longtime friends that had wanted to create their own alliance for quite some time decided to cross paths once more after their exodus from Nordreich. The cause of the exodus was due to political and social tensions within Nordreich, which seemed unsolvable by peaceful means. Hence, the group of nations split from the alliance in order to evade the aforementioned tensions. Seeking the path of peace and justice they all went their separate ways, some joined other alliances in groups due to economical factors (i.e trades and tech deals), whilst others simply moved on and started carving their own path on the war-torn grounds of Digiterra. Only to have carved their paths back into the tightly-nit group that they were during their massive exodus. Together once more they decided to form their own alliance on the 10th of August, 2012 and give it the name: the Order of the Reaper. A Reaper's Covenant The Charter of the Order of the Reaper Preamble We, the members, solemnly declare our membership in The Order Of The Reaper alliance. We swear to uphold the charter and the values explained therein, and swear loyalty to the vanguard of the membership, The Inner Order Of The Reaper. Article I: Purpose and Declaration The Order Of The Reaper is a black sphere alliance that is based on the values, motivation and esprit de corps found only in certain branches of the American military. We oppose the divisiveness of dissent and the murder of these beautiful ideals commonly known as treason. As members serving in The Order, we shall strive to extend our hands to our fellow soldiers, not in the attempt to hold him down, but in an attempt to hand him a rifle so that he may fight next to me. Through our constant dedication to the whole, we will find our greatest achievements. Each member shall oppose weakness, cowardice, ineptitude and apathy instead seeking consolation, comfort and purpose in serving the greater good. Article II: Politics The Order of the Reaper is a fascist based meritocracy. The Reaper is effectively the head of the alliance, aided by three others ranked Colonel. The duties of The Reaper are many and various. To him is relegated the ultimate power to introduce legislation and make it law. The S-2 presides over the foreign affairs of the alliance while the S-3 presides over the introduction of new members, the formation, readiness and application of the military and other duties required of an interior minister. Each Colonel is responsible for the execution of his branch of service. Article III: Rights and Obligations Members of The Order Of The Reaper are entitled to certain rights granted by the organization and bound by certain obligations and initial requirements. 1. First and foremost; a member of The Order Of The Reaper is entitled to the protection and respect of the alliance, and can expect aid to be approved in times of war. This right is forfeited if the nation in question acts without the approval and justification of the alliance. 2. A member of The Order Of The Reaper is entitled to discussion with fellow members in a secure setting about issues in Cybernations. 3. The Order Of The Reaper is a military cultural alliance; therefore only those of exceptional intestinal fortitude and integrity will be accepted. 4. With respect to National religion and Government type, all nations are strongly encouraged to adopt the "Norse" religion. As for government type, all are welcome besides capitalist, communist, or direct democracy, and "Totalitarian", "Revolutionary Government", and "Monarchy” are all encouraged, and Republic and Dictatorship are acceptable. Further questions and possible exceptions will be reviewed by the leadership of the alliance. 5. Members of the The Order Of The Reaper are expected to follow the orders and respect the decisions of the alliance. Therefore, The Order Of The Reaper members are required to provide aid to allies in times of war at the direction of the S-4. 6. Dollars are the standard currency of The Order Of The Reaper. Article IV: Order Of Government S-1 Administration :The S-1 is a collection of all of the Captains, containing the S-2, S-3 and S-4. It is tasked with the administration and guidance of the alliance. At the head of the S-1, and the entire alliance, is The Reaper. His word is law and all members hold allegiance to him. His Executive Officer is the S-4. S-2 Foreign Relations :The S-2 is the Foreign Relations Shop. It is tasked with maintaining relations with all alliances within the game but especially our close allies. It is commanded by a Captain (S-2) and seconded by an executive officer ranked as a Lieutenant. S-3 Operations :The S-3 is the military superstructure of our alliance. It is tasked with over-seeing enlistments and training the members of the military. He will work closely with the S-4 in distributing aid during and post conflict as well as ensuring complete readiness should conflict arise. It is commanded by a Captain (S-3) and seconded by a Lieutenant. S-4 Logistics :The S-4 is effectively the banking structure of our alliance. It is tasked with maintaining a stream lined and suitable banking institution that will benefit all members. It is commanded by a Captain (S-4) and seconded by an executive officer known as a Lieutenant. The Chain of Command: The Reaper (S-1) Captain (S-3) Captain (S-2) Captain (S-4) Article V: Symbolism and Ideology The Order Of The Reaper is not a left or right winged, however, and are strongly opposed to the many extremes of politics. Our emblem is the crossed rifles. It admonishes us to have the strength of the steel, the patience of the wood and the efficiency of the ammunition for by the utilization of these three virtues and a perfect adherence to orders, our use of these instruments of perfection will never allow us to fail our brothers at arms. Unofficially in our alliance, it can be expected to find somewhat diverse political tendencies among our members; however, they are expected to abide by the alliances biased official decisions, as our political tendencies are also expected to be cohesive as well. Article VI: Foreign Policy With respect to other alliances, the The Order Of The Reaper will treat alliances with the respect they deserve, giving even ideologically opposed alliances a chance to solve issues through diplomacy in a civilized manner. If diplomacy fails to meet the interests of the alliance in any way, then will war be an inevitable option. If attacked, it can be expected that The Order Of The Reaper will retaliate, and call for support from its allies. The Order Of The Reaper is a civilized alliance and does not see the need for senseless warmongering. Diplomacy will always be the first choice. Article VII: War and Justice For diplomacy to be truly effective, it is imperative that The Order Of The Reaper does not allow individual members to attack nations without the authentication and approval of the S-3. If a nation chooses to act on its own, it can expect to receive no aid for the particular conflict in question, and a warning not to let it happen again. Repeat offenders will risk expulsion. *Treason/Dissent Discovered spies can expect full retaliation from the entire alliance, be it through multiple nations or financing. Treason/Dissent is to be treated as the highest crime against The Order Of The Reaper, and thus can expect the appropriate justice to be served. The penalty for treason or dissent is death, and any member can be expelled by The Reaper or Captain, without giving justification. *Desertion Clause Effective Immediately: Nations who leave the alliance without justification and warning will be treated as deserters, especially in the case that they rip off material or ideas created by the membership. *Deserters will be shot. The Order Of The Reaper does not tolerate treason, cowardice or dissent, especially in the name of globalization and capitalism at the cost of Unity. Article VIII: Tech Raiding Tech raiding is not only allowed, it is encouraged. The procedure for this is simple. #Find a target that is within range of your nation strength. #Ensure that the target is not involved in an alliance with more than 10 members. #Inform the S-3 of your intent to raid with a private message. Note the target, your battalion and your war chest in this private message. #Wait for clearance before going hot. If you are contacted by a protectorate of the alliance you are raiding, you must cease attacks immediately and inform the S-3 of the contact. Refer the protectorate representative to the S-2. From there, sit tight until you are informed by the S-3 to proceed or offer peace. International relations See also Category:The Order of the Reaper